


Without You I'm Nothing

by thunderouspride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't even know anymore, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderouspride/pseuds/thunderouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—He couldn’t explain it. Everytime Dean and Sam did this. This love they brought—-it… it was healing him. More so then purifying the blood did. More than any confession or prayer.<br/>With Dean he felt whole. </p>
<p>[ A drabble from my Sam roleplay account. Hope you like pain. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You I'm Nothing

He held him as he always did. Close against his chest, protecting him from everything. At times, he felt safe in his brother’s arms.  
Safe here. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, quietly sobbing. The low hum of Dean’s song was the only thing keeping him from breaking. 

” _\--Dean._ ” 

The softest of words, he looked up at his brother, eyes wet with tears. Sam needed comfort, always more than Dean was willingly to give but he could never say no.  
Not to Sammy.  
Kisses were pressed softly and Sam was still crying. Dean always pulled away, afraid he was the one making him cry—-he couldn’t do that if he—-  
But Sam kept him there, kissing him more through the tears. Needing the comfort.  
Dean didn’t say a word as Sam crawled on top of him. Sam read somewhere that sex after a death was actually good for you. Made you feel alive and relaxed the person in grief—-must of the time their go abouts were rough, grunts and quickies in the Impala. This was different. Soft and slow and he knew Dean wasn’t used to this sort of thing. This softness between them.  
But it was after the kiss, after Sam was hovering above his older brother that Dean spoke softly three words he needed to hear. To no one else. Sam broke then, leaning his head down, grabbing around kiss from him as new tears spilled down his cheeks.  
—He couldn’t explain it. Everytime Dean and Sam did this. This love they brought—-it… it was healing him. More so then purifying the blood did. More than any confession or prayer.  
With Dean he felt whole.  
And without him well…  
H e w a s n o t h i n g .


End file.
